A Dark Day
by StarlightCain
Summary: It would be so easy. Warning! Themes of suicide if you are affected by this, please don't read. Did I mention that I'm terrible at summary's? R R! P.S this is my first fanfiction! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and any settings you don't recognise from the book. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It would be so easy.

She could end it all right now. No one hurt. The world saved.

But she had always been selfish. She didn't want to die. And yet she did.

Tanith was gone. Gordon was gone. Her friends now knew who she was, what she would do.

Wouldn't it be so much easier, save so much angst and heartbreak if she just stepped forward into the rough rope?

It would.

She should.

It was calling her. The cool nothingness. She knew what it felt like to die. She wasn't scared. All she had to do was put one foot in front of the other and...

Nothing.

She felt death take her, felt all her troubles melt away. It felt good. Welcoming. Calling her into the depths.

She saw the note she had left on the table.

She saw nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was found a hour later.

Echo Gordon walked into the room whistling, smiling.  
The sight that met him soon put an end to that.

His niece hanging from the ceiling.

o0O0o

Skulduggery dropped everything and raced towards Gordon's mansion. Gordon wouldn't tell him what had happened only that it was about Valkyrie. He had sounded like he was about to burst into tears.

He pulled up around the back only to be meet with a dismayed looking Gordon. Echo Gordon glanced upstairs and immediately Skulduggery barged past him and stormed upstairs.

He burst into Valkyrie's room and stopped dead in his tracks. There she was. Rope around her neck.

She had breathed her last. Thrown herself from this mortal coil.

Echo Gordon came up behind him.

"There's a note on the table. It's addressed to you." He said, Skulduggery could hear his voice breaking.

Skullduggery walked over to the table but stopped when he came to her. Wordlessly he took her down, laid her body on the bed and used two gloved fingers to shut her dull eyes.

He turned and picked up the note written in her scruffy scrawl. He opened it.

"Skulduggery," it read. "I am so sorry it came to this. So sorry I did this, did this to you but I had to. It was the only way. You knew this, I knew this. All the time we were wasting was just letting her, Darquess, get stronger. She was so close to breaking through Skulduggery, you have no idea.

I am also sorry that I never told you this, I love you Skulduggery Pleasant. I love you more than anyone else could, and I'm sorry I was such a coward and never told you. I hope one day you find a partner as amazing as me (although I seriously doubt you could, I'm awesome!) one day.

Meet you in hell Skully!

Valkyrie Cain


	3. Chapter 3

Skulduggery looked around the church at all the people who had shown up to the funeral. Most people there had never met Valkyrie but everyone knew who she was and how she'd saved the world.

The funeral was to be short, sweet, and as Valkyrie would have liked it, straight to the point. Only Ghastly and Skulduggery were going to speak. Originally all the dead men and Tanith were going to speak but they had agreed that 6 people were too many and Erskine, as grand mage, was conducting the service.

Soon the doors were opened and music started. Valkyrie's coffin was brought in. It was placed on a kind of stage at the front of the church and Erskine started speaking.

Skulduggery zoned out at this part. His mind wandered to when he had first met Valkyrie. When he saved her life.

But he couldn't always save her.  
Not this time.  
Not ever again.  
And it was all his fault.  
He hadn't tried to find a solution to her problems. He had just told her, and himself, that it would be OK. A solution would present itself when they needed it.  
He had made himself believe this.  
She had not.

Erskine stopped speaking and Ghastly have him a pat on the shoulder and stood. He walked up to the lectern and started speaking.

"I remember when I first met Valkyrie. I told her to walk away from the world of magic, but even then she was as stubborn as when we last spoke. She didn't listen. Some days I'm actually glad she didn't other days, like today, I'm not so glad.

Valkyrie was a beautiful young woman who was like a daughter to me. She was sarcastic, stubborn and headstrong, but we loved her anyway. "Was" should never have had to be used to describe Valkyrie Cain.  
We love you. Rest in peace."

With that he bowed his head towards Valkyrie's coffin and sat down. Skulduggery stood.

He faced the large crowd that had gathered for Valkyrie and began to speak.

"I'm going to tell you a story for this is what Valkyrie Cain's life will become, a story that you will tell for centuries to come. It is about a little girl who met a living skeleton. She made the skeleton take her with him to go on adventures, so that's what they did. Along the way the little girl met many people including the most beautiful woman in the world with a heart of steel she unlocked and the ugliest man in the world who had a heart of solid gold that she melted. She took on the world and took down whatever did in her way. She won every battle but one. The battle with herself. If we had only fought the battle with her, she would have won.

Valkyrie Cain, I love you. Be brave and face whatever is to come. We'll be together until the end."

 _Yes Skul, until the end._

Oooh! What was that about? Was it? Naw Val's dead! Or...

Mwah haha! Cliff-hangers! I'm so evil!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to DeadGirl19, China sorrows worshiper, and MehScrewIt For reviewing! This story was originally only going to be a quick one-shot but kind of grew :)**

Valkyrie sat in the shadows of the church. It was strange watching people mourn over her death. She looked down at herself only to see that almost pure white skin she had grown accustomed to seeing over the last few days. She thought back to the day she died. It was only a week ago but seemed like years.

She opened her eyes shivering on the floor. She had no clothes on and deathly white skin. She looked up and saw her body hanging from the ceiling.

It dawned on her then what had happened.

She had died but she had so much magic in her that it couldn't just dissipate, it joined together to make something. Valkyrie.

She was now pure magic and her personality and memories came with the magic but she had sensed something different, like an empty feeling. Darquesse.

Despite being Valkyrie's true name and source of magic, Darquesse hadn't come along for the ride.

Valkyrie had been scared and hadn't known how to tell Skulduggery, so she grabbed the first items of clothing she saw and ran.

And that's how she ended up here. She didn't even know if she could do magic. She hadn't dare try.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door close.

Valkyrie peered around the door and saw the last car pull away. The Bentley. She ran after it, keeping to the shadows that welcomed her into them.

She ran never seeming to tire as she raced after the car. She came to a halt when she saw the street sign. Cemetery Road. Valkyrie slowly climbed the hill to the house that stood atop it.

Skulduggery's house had never really felt welcoming in the first place but now it seemed as if the house it's self was sad, not just the occupant.

She brought her hand up to the door, and froze. What would Skulduggery say? How would he react?

Valkyrie gulped and pushed her fears to the back of her head. The feeling felt familiar. She pulled her hand back and knocked on the door.

Skulduggery came to the door, opened it and smiled.  
"Hi Valkyrie!" He said cheerfully. He turned around and then around again, slowly.  
"V... Valkyrie?" He spluttered.  
"Hi?" She tried lamely.  
"B...But how?!" Wow. She had never seen Skulduggery lost for words.  
"How about I come in and explain this." She said gently, gesturing to herself. Skulduggery stepped aside to shocked for words. He had seen his partner dead! He had just come back from her funeral! He sat beside her on the sofa.  
"Well..." Valkyrie began as she explained everything that had happened in the last week.  
"Um so yeah, that happened." She finished. Skulduggery looked at her blankly for a few minutes, façade down.  
"OK," he said finally "I'm still slightly confused, which is something I never thought I would say, but you must be terrified. I'll make you some much needed tea, then we'll go to the sanctuary. A week alone was too long. It's time you came home.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not really sure I liked the ending to this story but I've always been terrible at endings. Did the whole Valkyrie is made of pure magic make sense? I'm not sure :$ But I wanted a happy ending so, Bye!**


End file.
